This proposal is for the participation in a nationwide collaborative study to determine the prevalence and natural history of pulmonary and cardiac complications associated with HIV infection in utero, in infancy and in early childhood. Using a common protocol with other centers we will evaluate in a longitudinal fashion the types, incidence, course and outcome of pulmonary and cardiac disorders in infants and children who are infected with HIV or who are at great risk for infection by the perinatal route. This longitudinal study will be available to all infants and children in Los Angeles County. We have designated two major centers for children (UCLA Medical Center and children's Hospital of Los Angeles) as the coordinating institutions. Full cooperation has been assured by the Southern California Pediatrics AIDS Clinical Trial Group (Yvonne J. Bryson, M.D., Principal Investigator NIH-NIAID-88-AI-03). This consortium will be associated with the already existing UCLA and USC ATEU's and share facilities and personnel. Through a network of study coordinators, study nurses, and support personnel, patients born or followed at the centers are enrolled for national cooperative studies within our own units. Appropriate arrangements for patient care and socio-economic counselling and support will be established. Using this integrated patient network, longitudinal studies of pulmonary and cardiac disorders will be done.